The Pole Dancing Story
by qxzky
Summary: Sheamus Pole Dancing CM Punk. Over and over and over again.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the story punk told at the panel.

"Absinthe! Absinthe! Absinthe!" chanted Cena, as the crazy night of drinking led the Superstars of Wrestlemania down a path of pure alcohol. Cena had paid the dance studio off several hundred to allow a small bar to set up shop in the stuio, and there they sat, some more intoxicated than others, Exceptfor Punk and Cesaro, who drank nothing. They had consumed almost everything the bar stocked, from liquor to Armaggedeon beer, and now, the only thing left was Absinthe that the Superstars hadn't tried. Cena was determined to take a shot of it, and was trying to simply communicate this fact through the chant. Soon, all the superstars agreed to o the shot, then hit the poles suspened into the ceiling of the studio. THe shots were lined up, and Punk and Cesaro watchd in amusement as Cna took the shot, then fell over. "Figurezz Absinthe would be hiz kriptonite- Hic-" Orton slurred, watching Cena try to regain his balance. He sumped over on the chair slightly, a it woozy still from all the alcohol. "WOOOO!" Cena whooped from the floor, aparently giving up on the idea of getting up. Orton shook his head and decided to go next. He even picked a song the Weekend- The wicked Games. He weaved in an out around the pole and even held himself upside down using only his hands. a drunken cloud of approval plodded through the air. Punk watched with amusement, taking pictures a few times with his phone. Sheamus, Punk and Cesaro were the only ones still sober enough to understand what was going on. As the night progressed, the superstars got more and more drunk, until finally eveyone had gone, except for Sheamus. Cena had recoovered somewhat from his shot, and, with Punk's help, urged Sheamus to hit the pole. Sheamus walked over with a sigh, clearly not as effected by the alcohol of the evening as everyone else. He took his shot, hissing at the burn, then walked over to the pole. Anyone imagining Sheamus pole dancing would surely place a bass heavy track in the background, but Sheamus in reality chose nothing of the sort. He picked My Body is a Cage- by Peter Gabriel. If anyon aske Punk and Cesaro later, they would tell you, as the only sober men that witnessed it, that Sheamus pole dancing was a beautiful thing. He started out pretening he was cuffedd to the pole, dancing contentedly, with a little smirk. Punk snapped a few pictures and chatted quietlt with Cesaro, who was explaining that the ance and song had the same meaning. Sheamus pretended to e perfectly happy on the pole, perched high above the floor. He pretended to see something walk by that made him want to free himself, exaggerating his had movements as if he were watching someone walk right by him. All of a sudden, the music changed and Sheamus pretended to struggle to free himself from the pole, going so far as to somehow stand horizontal to the floor, using only his feet as support. Punk gaped and snapped a picture. Sheamus finally realized he was stuck to the pole, and crumpled in a heap, one arm extended as if he were stil attatched to the pole. The music stopped and his arm dropped. He pretended to be astonished as he touched the pole, now "Free", then gazed longingly in the direction of the thing that walked by. He took on last look at the pole as the music started to build, and as he took that one first step away from what bound him, he pretended his legs didn't work, and crumpled awkwardly to the floor. He pretened he couldn't walk. Couldn't breathe. Punk snapped away on his phone. Sheamus pretende to reach desparately for the pole, pulling himself back to it, but looking in the direction of what made him fight in the first place. He sat next to the pole and wrapped an arm around it slowly, as if it was his stood and turned to lean on the pole, dropping his head in defeat as the song ended. Punk and Cesaro clapped rapidly, sober enough to appreciate the performance while Cena had sneaked another shot and was out like a light. Sheamus looked at his fallen comrades with a merry chuckle and headed back over. Punk looked at Sheamus with a newfound curiosity. Clearly there were more secrets and mysteries to the Irishman than he wanted to admit. Punk, Cesaro, and Sheamus worked as a relay team to load all the superstars into the bus before Punk drove them to their meting place. Cesaro was sure Sheamus's dance had been describing something, but he wasn't quite sure what. he sat up front with punk as he sped down the road. It had indeed been a night to remember, too bad the alcohol would keep the night between Shamus, Punk, and Cesaro. It would have been amazing to watch. AN: So... First, when i hear you all wanted a pole story, i immedeately set to work. First i was like, how can i involve all the characters in one quick story Then I was like, ut what if there was more to the story than punk wanted to amit. Then, so many scenarios popped in my head that I didn't know what to do with myself. In short, The Pole Story is now its own alternate dimension, in which i write the same story over and over again. Sheamus, Punk, Pole Dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Idea number 2  
Punk told one story for the convention, but this is what really happened, and the real reason Sheamus was blushing.  
It had been months since he had decided. He had broken the one rule he ever had about relationships with Orton and Cena, and it had been the widest and wierdest night of his life. He wondered what pleasures lay beneath the professional facades of the rest of his superstar coworkers, and he was eager to find out one by one.  
Punk had been eyeing Sheamus for quite some time. The pallid skin and red hair the man sported was often the object of ridicule, especially Punk's ridicule, but secretly,Punk was very into the idea of spending a night with him. Nicknames like coppertop and michelin man were his careful veil for his unbridled lust.  
The two mentalities clashed in a perfect storm one night in Miami. Sheamus had recently bought a club, and invited Punk over to take a look at the building while the windows were still covered. Punk figured, since he was trying to get alone with Sheamus himself, that this would the perfect opportunity.  
The two actually strolled around the building before heading in themselves.  
"Ah was tinking of changing it to a dance club, an ripping out the poles, till Ah heard how hard they are to install. Ah wanted a pub-like bar, but seems the building was just made for something else. " Sheamus had been nonchalantly edging closer to Punk as he spoke, pleased that punk scooted towards him in response.  
"Listen, ah just wanted ta get ya hear really ta ask about the lighting. Ah figures ah should ask you, since ah know you'll be honest with me."  
Punk stared up into Sheamus's green eyes and breathed a shaky "Sure." then looked away clearing his throat. "So, it's gonna a strip club. Were you thinking, Strip club and bar, or just a strip club?" he found that his heart was racing for some odd reason.  
"Ah was tinkin ah'd get the strip club part sorted first, then plan the bar part. " Sheamus walked over to one of the poles, firmly anchored into the floor and ceiling, and knocked on one firmly. He had trsted each pole earlier by having a horse pull at each through the window.  
"So, first, the lighting."  
and he flipped a switch that lit up the stage, and consequentially, his own skin. Punk took in the image and exhaled a breath to compose himself before Sheamus looked over at him.  
"What d'ya tink?" Sheamus asked, walking around a pole nonchalantly with one hand on it.  
Punk gulped before replying. "Uh,yeah, sure. I think the lighting's great."  
Sheamus headed over to the panel and lowered the lights a bit.  
"Ah don't presume ta know if this is your sort of ting or not, but, d'ya tink ya could stand ta watch me test the pole witout losing your lunch?"  
Punk manage to recover himself a bit, remembering why he was there. "Why don't i try it out first?" he asked, standing on the stage quickly, his position making him momentarily taller than Sheamus, who looked up at him, and chuckled.  
" If the poles won't hold you, they certainly won't hold me. If ya want ta go first, ya are welcome ta try, but, ah wouldn't want ya ta have ta tell the trainers ya bruised yourself falling off a pole. " Sheamus climbed up onto the stage and stood within arms length of punk, who decided maybe watching was the best thing for now, not knowing that Sheamus was already sure the poles worked.  
Punk found a seat at the base of on of the poles, and Sheamus began on the other side of the stage. swinging around expertly, and pulling himself along with his strong arms. he worked his way over to punk, who sat watching with more than a little interest. As sheamus neared him, his motions became more and more complex, and Punk became more and more distracted from his mission to seduce Sheamus as Sheamus seduced him. Sheamus tilted back precariously before sliding down the pole on one arm and leg, reaching out with the other arm as punk stood.  
Their eyes met, and Sheamus slid down the pole slowly, meeting Punk's slightly parted lips with his swayed on his feet and closed his eyes as he kissed him back. Sheamus was glad his suspicions about Punk's orientation were correct. Sheamus remained suspended on the pole for several minutes as he explored punk's mouth, and Punk explored his. Sheamus hooked his arm beneath punk's as if he were blocking a clothesline and slowly eased Punk back to his chair.  
"Why doncha sit down? we'll see how a strip club would look wit some actual strippin."  
Punk fell into the chair, figuring for once, he would just let this thing play out. There was no need for him to seduce Sheamus if Sheamus was already seducing him.  
One by one, Sheamus lost his vest, shirt, scarf, pants, socks, until he was swinging in his underwear, slipping down the pole towards Punk with a hungry stare. Punk stood and pulled his lips to his passionately. Their kisses became more and more passionate and Sheamus pulled Punk up so that he was stradling his waist as he straddled the pole. he pressed their torsos together and continued to kiss him deeply. they spun around slowly as Sheamus slipped his hand under Punk's shirt, feeling the Straightedge tatoo and easing them both towards the floor slowly, slipping from the pole so Punk landed on his feet.  
Sheamus grew slightly irritated with the shirt as Punk tried to unbutton it with shaky hands. He grabbed it and ripped it off of Punk so quickly that he didn't have time to react. Sheamus pinned Punk between himself and the pole, trapping him slightly. Punk looked down at his chest, panting slightly.  
"Great, now what am I going to wear out of here?"  
"Ya can wear me vest." Sheamus said as he kneeled slowly, palming Punk's growing bulge slowly.  
Punk groaned, then whispered, "Do you know how ridiculous that's going to look?" Sheamus began kissing and nipping at punk's torso slowly, running his hans over him.  
"Somehow, ah dont tink ya'll mind." Punk's eyes rolled in his head as Sheamus began playing with his nipples. He had removed the piercings that day, but right about then, he was wishing he hadn't. Sheamus tugged at his pants for a few seconds, and punk slipped them off with a sigh of relief. Sheamus stood back up, and Punk's eyes traveled down his slightly flushed form to the thick bulge tenting in his boxers. Punk's eyes widened, and Sheamus kissed him on the top of the head.  
"Uh,-"  
"Don't be afraid ta tell me no because of it. Ah'm more than use ta hearin it." Punk looked up at Sheamus to see a sad glimmer of sincerity and punk reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a few packets of lube. "We're gonna need these, Coppertop." Sheamus chuckled and rolled his eyes, grabbing Punk's briefs ad ripping them off.  
Punk tried to care. he really did. But somehow, that just didn't matter. After a few minutes of frenzied prep, Sheamus climbed up the pole, pulling Punk up with one arm. punk brought the lube with him, then frowned.  
"Why are you still wearing boxers?"  
Sheamus shrugged and moved to answer, but punk kissed him, insisting he take them off. Sheamus reluctantly agreed, expecting Punk to reject him, like so many before. He slipped from them, giving punk an even better view of his consierable size. After another few packets of lube, Sheamus climbed back up the pole, this time using just his hands. Punk wrapped his arms around the pole and Sheamus settled Punk into his lap, wrapping his thighs around the pole, kissing punk some more. he was really into the foreplay, trying to give Punk a chance to cut and run.  
"I'm horny." Punk murmured, breaking the kiss. "Fuck me."  
Sheamus needed no more invitation than that, and shifted into another position, lining up his hips and slipping into punk slowly, still remaining in the air.  
Punk let out a few long groans as he felt Sheamus stretching him open, almost too much. Sheamus shifted on the pole again, pulling himself higher, and bouncing punk on his hips slightly, slamming his thick erection in using short thrusts. Punk's hips settled on his own, and Punk almost lost his breath. Sheamus pressed his torso against Punk's and wriggled his hips from side to side so Punk could feel him shift within him. Although he didn't notice at the moment, Sheamus matched punk move for move when it came to flexibility on the pole. Punk turned around by tucking his knees into his chest, gripping the pole himself as Sheamus focused on fucking Punk.  
the more forceful his thrusts, the more vocal punk became. Slow, then fast, then slow again. Punk looked down with glazed eyes at the floor, a few feet away, now that Sheamus was holding him up, switching positions. Suddenly and without warning, Punk climaxed, spurting his load down the pole. Sheamus groaned at the new tightness and stayed still for a second, then continued pounding Punk to a second, and then third climax.  
"Fuck..." Punk panted, clutching the pole as he clenched around Sheamus from the aftershocks. Sheamus groaned and thrusted a few more times, careful not to hurt punk with force. He growled lowly, slipping from the pole to his feet with Punk now in his arms. He stood punk up and slipped from him, stroking himself with a wide palm as he climaxed as well.  
Punk leaned on the pole to keep from falling over, still feeling somewhat stretched. After a few seconds, Sheamus looked at the soiled pole, shaking his head. Punk slipped and almost fell, but Sheamus caught him, pulling him into his chest as Punk gave little groans and his eyelids drooped. Punk rested his head against his chest and sighed, wanting to fall asleep. Sheamus noticed this, and grabbed Punk's shirt, murmuring, "Mind if ah use this ta clean us up?"  
Punk by now was out of it. He nodded weakly. Sheamus wiped him down, slipping his legs into his pants and easing him down to sit on the floor as he cleaned and dressed himself. Punk kept nodding, then jerking awake, and Sheamus slipped his vest onto punk and wiped the pole, throwing the shirt away with the packets of lube. He gathered Punk in his arms, and Punk promptly fell asleep against his chest. Sheamus slipped him into the car they rode up together in, heading back to their assigned hotel room. His plan had worked. Now he was on to the next on his list.


	3. Chapter 3

Fine then!" yelled Roman, storming down the hallway.  
"Fine!" shouted Sheamus, stalking in the other direction.  
They were fighting yet again. It wasn't unusual. Santino and Ambrose peeped out of their room, giving each other worried glances and shutting the door.  
Sheamus stood in front of the elevators fuming at the slammed door at the end of the hallway. he would have to find another room in which to spend the night, because there was no way Reigns and his stubborn streak would ever let him back in now.  
Finally the elevator opened and he stompd onto it, pressing the close door-close button with a bit more force than necessary. Punk slipped onto the elevator just as the doors were shuting. Sheamus gave a slight huff of anger. He wanted to be alone, yet here Punk stood.  
"Headed out?"  
"yeah." Sheamus answered, slightly miffed.  
"Wanna catch a ride with me?" Punk smirked , knowing he was headed to a certain gay bar closeby. A certain bar whose owners were fans of Sheamus.  
Sheamus was so angry that he agreed without asking where punk was headed.  
Sheamus hopped in the car with Punk, slouching a bit.  
"SO i hear you and the Samoan had quite the fight." Punk said, trying to make conversation as they made the short trip.  
Sheamus sighed, then grunted in the affirmative.  
"Wanna, talk about it?"  
"Feck no." Sheamus turnd towards the window.  
And, with that, they pulledd into the parking lot. Sheamus met a few people shook a few hands. The owner was beside himself, and immedeately let him into the VIP. Sheamus wasn't really against it, as long as he got to drink. The question of what Punk was doing in crowds of drunk people never crossed Sheamus's mind.  
One Drink. Then two. Then three. Then four. Slowly, the frustration of dealing with Reigns faded away, and Punk started looking better and better. Punk smiled a secret smile, counting on this behavior. After a few more drinks, Punk enticed Sheamus back to his room.  
Since Punk was once again champion, he booked the honeymoon suite for himself, planning even in booking to entice Sheamus to come to his room. Sheamus trotted to the room slowly, but steadily, intoxicated to be a little buzzed, but not enough to be staggering drunk. Sheamus saw the pole mounted from floor to ceiling that was placed in the corner, and stared at it as if he had an idea, but wasn't sure if it was a good one. Punk closed the door and noticed Sheamus looking at the pole.  
"What, wanna try it out, or something?" Punk asked, expecting Sheamus to shake his head no and sit on the bed. Sheamus instead walked over and started dancing around it slowly. Punk's jaw dropped a bit, and he watched with a pleasantly surprised interest. Although Sheamus had a few drinks, he was still graceful and moved with quite a bit of experience. Punk was enchanted.  
After a few movs that made Punk's eyes widen slightly, Punk pulled Sheamus from the pole to the bed by his belt, kissing him and giving little gentl pushes as he backd up to the bed. After a fw moments of doubt, both men knew how the night would end. It would be something Sheamus regretted for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Noone kneew why Cena decided to buy out the bar at a strip club, but noone complained. Orton, Cena, Punk Sheamus and The Shield met in the smallish club, tossing back a fw drinks and chatting. All untl Cena came up with another of his riiculous ideas.

"Duuuude." he said to orton, pretending to be more drunk than he was. "We should totally play dancing with the stars."

Orton looked at him and squinted slightly before the sides of his mouth tugged slightly. It always was hard to tell if Cena was being serious or kidding.

"We should, dude."

Orton looked at Cena for a few seconds, then murmured, " 'Splain"

"We should make a bet, of who can pole ance the best, and have like a chick judge, and whoever wind gets the pot."

Orton rolled his eyes, seeing already that Cena was never going to let the plan go without at least mentioning it to his comrades in alcohol.

Of course they all agreed it was a great plan, so the girl was brought in, and Ambrose went first, doing a series of handstands on the pole and spinning so fast that he was dizzy for a few moments afterward. Then came Rollins, who was clearly throwing beddroom eyes at Ambrose. That was okay, though, because Ambrose was throwing them right back, even giving little waves as Rollins spun expertly.

Cena never actually pulled himself up the pole, but he danced around it quite seductiely, staring at the girl who was the judge, and popping his dimples.

Sheamus and Punk had been chatting and flirting in the corner as Orton took his turn, by far the most flexible yet. He spent the whole time staring down at the girl watching him with a smug expression.

Reigns took his turn, then Punk stepped up. Everyone else had gone but Sheamus.

"Loook, man, just go for it." Punk encouraged. Sheamus flushed pink and stepped up. He kept flushing pink and shying away until Punk walked up with a makeshift bindfold.

"Here. use this, and just try it. "

The blindfold helped considerably. With it, Sheamus was able to focus on the moves.

The girl awarded Rollins the pot, and left the room. Reigns walked up to Sheamus with a litle smirk. "Pretty fancy footwork for such a big guy."

Yeah, ah must admit, ah'm not too graceful." he flushed and scoffed lightly. Sheamus looked over at Punk, who by now was talking animatedly to fellow batman fan Rollins about the latest comic.

"Are you with him?" Reigns asked, pulling Sheamus's attention back to him.

"No. Why?"

"Because if you're not, you wanna ride back to the hotel with me?" reigns stepped into Sheamus's personal space slightly, giving Sheamus a sort of an adrenaline rush. God this man was gorgeous.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, fella." Sheamus blushed, and exhaled, not wanting to give away his attraction to Reigns. It was too late for that idea, though. Reigns pecked Sheamus on the lips softly. He was just as attracted. Suddenly, Sheamus couldn't get to the hotel soon enough.


End file.
